


At Last

by Bookishgirl



Series: Witcher Reader Insterts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Almost but not quite, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Geralt isn't sterile in this one, Mention of pregnancy, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, POV Third Person, no personals, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: King Geralt of Rivia has been away from home, in the midst of he and his wife (the reader) trying for a baby. He comes home to quite the surprise.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Witcher Reader Insterts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	At Last

Geralt let out a small sigh of relief as Roach approached the castle gates, and he slumped forward a bit in his saddle; he'd been away from Rivia for nearly two weeks, hammering out and finalizing trade treaties with a couple kingdoms across the continent, and while he knew that getting those treaties settled was vital work for the kingdom, it didn't mean he didn't miss his home, and especially his wife. 

Roach walked through the gates and into the courtyard of the palace without needing to be guided; she knew where she was meant to go, and she was just as ready for rest as Geralt was. When the mare finally came to a halt, a stablehand came over to take her reins, and before he could even dismount, the king heard hurried footsteps from the direction of main door into the castle, and he was slightly surprised to see that it was his wife racing towards him.

Having failed to notice her thrilled expression, Geralt assumed something was wrong, and he hastily dismounted, tired but fully prepared to deal with whatever problem had arisen while he was away. He'd barely turned back to face his beloved's direction when she was throwing herself at him, and he stumbled back a half-step as he caught her. It was then that he saw her facial expression, as she took his face in her hands, the brightest grin he'd ever seen painted across her lips. 

"It worked," The queen said then, slightly out of breath from running all the way to see him from inside the castle upon seeing his return. "It worked, Geralt. It finally worked."

The king's brows furrowed in confusion at his wife's words, not having a clue as to what she was talking about. "What are you on about? _What_ worked?" he asked, his head tipping slightly to the left as he awaited his queen's answer. Before she could even open her mouth to provide an answer, though, it clicked in his head, and he realized: the fertility cures that Yennefer had been supplying them for nearly the last five years. This last one must have stuck.

Upon this realization, his golden-yellow eyes widened a great deal, and a bright smile broke out across his own face. He hugged his queen tighter to himself, buried his face in her shoulder, and spun her around, not sure if he should laugh or cry at the news, and he realized, a bit belatedly, that he was doing both. After a moment, he set his wife back on her own two feet, taking her face into his hands and kissing her breathless, though his touch was infinitely careful with her and the life that he now knew was growing within her. 

"It worked," he whispered, pulling back to breathe and grinning almost comically at the love of his life, who he now saw had tears streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them away tenderly with his thumbs, then pulled her into his arms and kissed the crown of her head. "It worked. We're really going to have a baby..."

This was, for all intents and purposes, a miracle. Geralt had been told practically his entire life that this would be virtually impossible for him, and yet, here he was: married to the love of his life, and now with a child of his own -- a true heir to the throne of Rivia -- on the way. His own little piece of perfect impossibility. 

He wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
